


we can love like fools tonight

by abovetheruins



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Frottage, Idiots in Love, Laughter During Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovetheruins/pseuds/abovetheruins
Summary: Having Ryan in his bed shouldn't feel like such a big deal.





	we can love like fools tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bodhirookes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodhirookes/gifts).



> A little thank you to [bodhirookes](https://bodhirookes.tumblr.com/), most of which I wrote at the beach (-͡⌐■-͜ʖ-͡-■) Hope you enjoy, buddy! Thanks for being rad!

Having Ryan in his bed shouldn't feel like such a big deal. They've shared plenty of beds before - in "haunted" houses, in cheap motels and hotels across the country, even at home, when they've both been too tired or drunk to bother setting up the couch. This is nothing new.

But as the saying goes, context is everything, and falling into bed together because they're exhausted from a hunt is a far cry from tumbling into the sheets with fingers tangled in each others' clothes, mouths fused and breaths huffing between hurried, fevered kisses.

Kissing is familiar, at least - or as familiar as it can be when it still feels so new. Shane can’t help but marvel a little at the drag of Ryan's mouth against his, the contrast of soft, plush lips and the bristle of facial hair never failing to send a pleasurable shiver up Shane's spine. He's known how it felt to kiss Ryan and be kissed by Ryan for weeks now, but the novelty shows no signs of wearing off anytime soon.

And yeah, maybe it should be weird, _feel_ weird, to be kissing the guy he's been friends with for years, to be chasing that mouth when he's basically made a career out of refuting every single theory that comes out of it. 

And it _does_ feel weird. Weird like standing on stage in front of hundreds of screaming fans and knowing they're all there to see you. Weird like laughing yourself silly over a dead guy, until you can't even see through the tears. Weird like... like offering your hand to the man who shares your desk on your first day as a nervous intern, oblivious to the fact that you've just met one of the best people you'll ever know. 

That's what being kissed by Ryan feels like, what being _loved_ by Ryan feels like. Unprecedented, a little unfamiliar, and yes, definitely weird, but in the best fucking way.

It's in the way his fingers look as they ruck Ryan's shirt up over the firm swell of his chest; the way heat floods his throat, his chest, his belly, as he watches Ryan breathe, watches the twitch of his abs and the flutter of his Adam's apple. It’s in the way that Ryan looks at him, anticipatory and aroused, eyes a dark swath of honey-brown and lips parted on soft, uneven breaths. New, and strange, but so fucking _good_.

Shane wants to catalog it all - all of Ryan's reactions, his expressions, his sounds. The warm curves of his strong shoulders beneath Shane's palms, the scent of salt and sun and sea clinging to his jugular and filling Shane's head with fuzzy heat as he noses across it, seeking the sharp bend of Ryan's jaw so he can drag his mouth along the stubble there. 

The catch in Ryan's breath as Shane dips hungry fingers beneath the waistband of his swim shorts; the warm, brown eyes peering up at him from beneath a sun-dried fringe, dark curls falling messily over a wide brow; strong, lithe fingers reaching up to card through his hair, a smooth palm molding to the curve of his cheek. Hips arching, waistband slipping. The fleeting curl of a bright, nervous smile.

"We really doing this, Ry-guy?" Shane barely recognizes his own voice, its usual playful edge compounded by the gravity of being nestled between Ryan's thighs, having the whole sun-drenched length of him spread out and open and wanting.

Ryan's grin is a lovely, slow-blooming thing. "You bet, big guy." His voice is a rasp, a heated whisper, and Shane wants to lean down, taste the shape of the words on his tongue. So he does.

And Ryan opens to him, stretching to meet Shane's mouth like a flower seeking sun, fingers drifting to the back of his head and unfurling in the strands of his hair, twining, gripping, tugging.

A strangled syllable of desperation spills from Shane's mouth, reedy and thin. Ryan swallows it down with a hungry moan, sweeping his tongue along the damp heat of Shane's in search of more.

As if that were the cue they were waiting for, Shane's fingers find purchase in Ryan's waistband and tug, wrestling his shorts over his hips with hands that tremble like he's caught in a cold wind. He feels like a colt, nothing but long, clumsy limbs and an eagerness to feel Ryan's bare skin against his that won't allow for patience or grace or any of the charm he'd always hoped he'd exude when he’d fantasized about this very moment.

But it doesn't matter, not really, because Ryan's fingers are trembling just as hard as they pull at Shane's clothes, tugging at buttons until he can push his shirt from his shoulders and yanking his shorts down the long columns of his thighs. Shane wiggles his legs free without leaving the circle of Ryan's arms, his hips shimmying in ridiculous fashion until they're both laughing, breathless and soft, Ryan's nose buried in his shoulder and his voice an incredulous wheeze.

"Jesus Christ, dude."

"Shut up," Shane cackles, pulling Ryan's shirt over his head and tossing it unceremoniously to the floor. "You can't have limbs this long and be a smooth operator, too, Ryan. Wouldn't be fair."

"You're plenty smooth," Ryan promises, mirth settling beautifully on his handsome face, eyes gleaming and lips curled in a brilliant smile. "You got me in bed, didn't you?"

It's a joke, a silly bit, but as Shane takes in the sprawl of Ryan beneath him, legs curled loosely around his hips, chest bare and sun-warmed, cock jutting from a nest of dark curls and gleaming wetly at the tip, he's stricken anew by how remarkable it is that they've wound up here, and the sheer number of impossible events that have transpired just to see Ryan in his bed - how, just a few short years ago, he had never even known Ryan, never knew the sound of his laugh or the breadth of his smile, never listened with exasperated fondness to his theories or cracked dumb jokes to ease his fears. 

"Shane?" Ryan cups his cheeks, strokes the stretch of soft skin beneath his eye with a gentle thumb. His face is soft and curious, a little unsure. "Where'd you go?"

Shane shakes his head, presses his cheek into the pillow of Ryan's palm. "Nowhere important," he murmurs, reaching up to push his fingers through Ryan's messy curls and dipping down to kiss him. It's true, after all. There's no point in thinking of a time in his life when Ryan wasn't in it, especially not when he's here now, fingers sure and strong against Shane's cheeks, mouth eager and wet, the heat between them building, insistent, hungry, exquisite.

They're clumsy with need, Shane grinding into the cradle of Ryan's hips without thought, without finesse, desperate to be as close as they can possibly be. He's drowning in the scent of sweat and salt and sun, the warmth of Ryan's skin, the firm swells of his biceps as Shane strokes along his arms, over his sides, his hips, until he can wrap his hands around Ryan's thighs and squeeze.

Ryan's head falls back against the pillow with a gutted curse, mouth parted on panted breaths as Shane continues to grind into him. Bereft of his mouth, Shane tucks his nose against Ryan’s cheek and presses clumsy kisses to his jaw, following it to the curve of his ear and gently biting down on the lobe.

“ _Shane_.” His name falls like a sigh from Ryan’s lips, strong hands coming up to grip at his shoulders. Ryan’s hips hitch against his, thighs flexing as he rolls to meet Shane’s thrusts. Trapped between them, their dicks catch against each other, cockheads flushed a ruddy pink and gleaming with pearlescent beads of precum. 

Shane grunts against the shell of Ryan’s ear as they move together, nosing at his messy curls and inhaling the faint scent of soap and salt water clinging to them. He’d laughed when Ryan’s hair had dried in the sun on their walk back from the beach, the curls forming a fluffy halo around his head without the aid of product to hold them. Ryan had grumbled and reached up to ruffle Shane’s hair into even more of a disarray than the waves had left it, griping about tall idiots who didn’t understand the pitfalls of curly hair, and Shane had caught his hands and pressed a smacking kiss to the tip of his nose in apology, wheezing as Ryan’s eyes crossed and he sputtered against the affection.

His brow falls to Ryan’s shoulder, heavy-lidded eyes peering down the length of their bodies, watching them writhe. He’d always expected to feel self-conscious if or when they tumbled into bed, apprehensive about what Ryan would think of him the first time they saw each other bare. And it’s true that their differences are even more striking like this: Shane all long and lanky, what musculature he’s managed to attain more lean than anything else, while Ryan’s all firm muscle and broad, compact limbs. 

There’s no sting of self-consciousness when Shane looks at them twined together, though, no prickle of anxiety over how he measures up. Rather, there’s nothing but unfettered want as he watches their bodies strain to meet each other, the loose curl of Ryan’s thighs around his hips, the heave of their chests as their breaths quicken, and the damp heat of their cocks trapped between their bellies, leaving trails of slick along their skin.

“Holy fuck, holy fuck,” Ryan’s muttering breathlessly, one of his hands jerking up to grip the nape of Shane’s neck as their grinding reaches a fever pitch. He mouths wetly at Shane’s jaw, lips rasping over his stubble, and shivers rocket down the length of Shane’s spine at the ticklish graze of those plush lips. “Shane, I’m - _fuck_ , baby, you’re gonna make me - “

“ _Ry_ ,” Shane gasps, fists pushed into the rumbled blankets on either side of Ryan’s shoulders, rutting into him with wild abandon, chasing the high they’re both so close to reaching - 

Only to flinch as pain shoots through his thigh, a harsh gasp and a whispered, “Fuck,” buried in the bend of Ryan’s shoulder as he jerks to a clumsy stop. 

“Shane?” Ryan rasps, fingers raking through the short hairs at the nape of his neck. “What’s wrong? What - ?”

Shane snorts out a breath, the heat of embarrassment flushing through him to join in the warmth of arousal already flooding his system. He gingerly flexes his thigh and winces at the resulting ache. “I, uh - I think I pulled something,” he mumbles, his words tinged with laughter. 

A moment of silence greets his words, Ryan’s chest continuing to heave beneath his as they both struggle to catch their breath, and then - 

“Holy shit, dude.” Ryan’s body jerks, shoulders shaking as he wheezes. Shane can feel the breadth of his smile against the bend of his jaw, the huffs of Ryan’s breath ticklish against his facial hair.

“Hey, now!” he barks, his own voice trembling with mirth as he rises from the safety of Ryan’s shoulder and peers down at him, heart squeezing at the amusement plastered across his face, eyes scrunched up and nose wrinkling as he cackles. “We’ve been frolicking in the waves all day, cut my body some slack!”

That only sets Ryan off more, his head tossed back and his grip on Shane’s nape faltering as he snickers. Faced with that familiar, unfiltered joy, Shane does what he always does when Ryan’s losing his shit over something dumb - he joins in.

Their laughter fills the room, bubbling up between them and spilling out into the warm, salt-scented air. Shane slumps against Ryan, forehead pressed to his chest, and rides the waves of his partner’s joy with his heart firmly lodged in his throat, so fucking gone for this dude that he can’t even be bothered to be embarrassed about being interrupted mid-coitus by a fucking thigh cramp.

Their laughter fades eventually, soft snorts and gentle wheezes easing into breathless chuckles and the occasional snicker as they regain their composure. Shane raises his head from Ryan’s chest but only far enough to plop his chin on the little guy’s sternum, and rolls his eyes fondly at the visible tear tracks on Ryan’s cheeks.

“We all done laughing at my expense?” he asks lightly, tilting his head. A stray tuft of hair falls over his brow at the movement, tickling his skin, but before he can push it away Ryan’s reaching to do it for him, pushing his fingers through Shane’s hair and ruffling the strands with a soft, affectionate look on his face.

“For now,” he quips, baring his teeth in a grin when Shane narrows his eyes, and then jerking when Shane bites at the swell of his pec. “ _Ow_ , what the fuck, Shane - “

“Talk shit, get bit, baby,” Shane says around a smirk, though his next bite is nothing more than a soft nibble against warm skin, slightly tacky with sweat and still smelling of the beach - sun and salt and the faintest hint of sunscreen. Chasing the taste, Shane licks lightly over a furled nipple, grinning as Ryan twitches beneath him, and strokes his hands along Ryan’s hips.

Ryan sighs, fingers absentmindedly shifting through Shane’s hair. “How’s your thigh?”

“A little stiff,” Shane shrugs, mouthing at the curve of Ryan’s cheek. “Gimme a minute and it’ll work itself out.”

Ryan tilts his head against the pillow. “You know, I could - “ He trails off meaningfully, arching his hips and lifting Shane from the mattress.

Shane shivers at the sensation of powerful muscles flexing beneath him. “Yeah?”

Ryan grins, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as Shane’s belly grazes his cock. “Yeah,” he breathes, and in a fit of strength that will haunt Shane’s every waking moment from here on out, tightens his legs around Shane’s hips and flips them over, leaving Shane an ungainly sprawl of long limbs and flushed skin beneath Ryan’s smirking gaze.

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbles, heat blooming across the bridge of his nose. “Yuck it up, muscle boy.”

Without a word, Ryan grips Shane’s hips and lifts them effortlessly from the bed, hitching Shane’s thighs over his own and quirking a brow as Shane sucks in a breath. “You were saying?”

Shane swallows, his throat working around a comeback that refuses to budge from his lips, so he puts them to better use and tugs Ryan down into a kiss instead. 

Ryan huffs against his mouth, lips twitching into a smile before parting eagerly against Shane’s, fingers smoothing over his stubble until he can cup Shane’s cheeks within the warmth of his palms.

Not having to worry about any more interruptions now that his thighs are draped comfortably over Ryan’s, Shane falls back into the heat of their embrace as easily as slipping into a warm bath, the heady rush of arousal flooding through his veins as Ryan ruts gently against him. Shane rises to meet him with eager little twitches of his hips, fitting his heels against the swell of Ryan’s ass and burying a soft, throaty groan against the bow of his lips. 

It’s easy to find a rhythm that works for them, but then, it’s always easy with Ryan, always has been. Shane’s never had to worry about going too far, being too much, giving too little, not when Ryan’s there to meet him halfway, to temper him and excite him and _infuriate_ him. Shane feels foolish for worrying now, and so he doesn’t. He just enjoys himself, reveling in the slippery grind of Ryan’s dick against his own, the rumble of Ryan’s groans against his mouth, the clench and flex of Ryan’s thighs beneath his as Ryan bucks feverishly against him.

Faced with so many blissful, maddening sensations at once, it isn’t long before a familiar pressure begins to build at the base of Shane’s spine, his cock twitching between their bellies and balls drawing up tight. He tears his mouth away from Ryan’s, groaning roughly as he chases the friction of Ryan’s dick against his, their bellies damp with sweat and precum, bodies crashing together in a slick, aching glide that renders them both breathless. 

“‘m close,” Shane gasps out, the pressure cresting into a feverish crescendo, sweat dripping into his eyes and heart racing, pounding against the cage of his chest. “ _Fuck_ , Ryan, gonna cum - ”

“Yeah,” Ryan murmurs, swiping his tongue across his bottom lip, red and a little puffy from their kisses. He wraps his arms around Shane’s hips, hips driving into his at a feverish pace and voice dropping into a hungry growl, half-pleading, half-demanding, “C’mon, Shane. Do it, lemme see, let go, baby - “

Just like that, Shane seizes beneath him, a long, ragged moan spilling from his mouth as his cock jerks between their bellies. He keeps his eyes open, though it’s a struggle not to slam them closed as his orgasm crashes through him, thighs twitching and stomach clenching against the white-hot flood of sensation spilling through his limbs. 

Ryan watches him with fierce, dark eyes, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he chases his own pleasure. Shane surges up and kisses him deep, spears fingers through his curls and gives them one harsh tug, and that’s it - Ryan cums with a breathless shout, burying his face in the hollow of Shane’s throat and spilling onto his belly, adding to the mess already smeared across his sweaty skin. 

Ryan slumps to Shane’s side with a muted groan after the aftershocks ease, carefully unwinding Shane’s thighs from his waist before falling to the rumpled bedding. They stare at each other from either side of the pillow, breathless and damp with sweat, and almost at once, their lips twitch into exhausted, goofy smiles.

“Holy shit,” Ryan breathes, reaching over to push Shane’s hair back from his brow, curling lazy fingers around his throat and scratching idly at his nape. 

Shane huffs a laugh against the pillow, stroking Ryan’s sweaty flank and thrilling at the gentle aftershocks still twitching through him. “Not bad, huh?” he asks, a cocky lilt to his voice that makes Ryan roll his eyes. 

“Not too shabby for a first try,” he acquiesces, shifting onto his back and stretching out languidly over the cooling sheets. Shane’s momentarily distracted by the roll and flex of shifting muscle, but raises his brows as the full weight of Ryan’s words finally registers with him.

“Think we can do better?”

Ryan shoots him a grin, eyes rife with challenge and full of mischief - and better yet, full of _promise_.

“Only one way to find out, big guy,” he says, leaning over to meet Shane’s smiling mouth with his own. It’s barely a kiss, more a meshing of mouths made clumsy by the ridiculous smiles plastered across their faces, but it’s okay that it’s not perfect. It’s perfectly them.

**Author's Note:**

> *casually peppers Ryan calling Shane baby into everything I write*


End file.
